


The Master of Your Heart

by patroclusandachilles (echelonlove)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Doctor Who (2005), Kris Allen (Musician), kradam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echelonlove/pseuds/patroclusandachilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris Allen is depressed. He feels completely worthless. So one night he decides to end it all.  But he's stopped by a madman in a blue box.  They travel the universe and Kris finds out just how much worth he truly has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Master of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the AMAZING art post by adobejunkie here: http://adobejunkie.livejournal.com/10463.html

[](http://s1137.photobucket.com/albums/n520/CordyEchelon/?action=view&current=original.png)

“Oof!” Kris got the breath knocked out of him as he ran directly into something. He had just exited the TARDIS and hadn't expected there to be anything in his way. The Doctor didn't usually park right in front of things. He looked up to see what he had run into and saw a tall man with jet black hair, a face covered with makeup (eyeliner, foundation, a little lip gloss), and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Currently, they were filled with tears.

“I'm so sorry,” the man despaired. “I tried to save you, but I just didn't get there in time.”

“Relax dude,” Kris tried to comfort. “I only ran into you, there isn't anything to be so upset about.”

“Oh Kristopher. My Kristopher.” The man swept Kris into a hug.

“Um, how do you know my name?” Now Kris was really confused. He hadn't ever seen this man before. But then again, when one traveled with the Doctor, time lines tended to go a little wibbly. Maybe he just hadn't met the man yet. Then again, what if he was an enemy of the Doctor's and was now going to kill him. One could never be too careful.

The man pulled back and looked into Kris's eyes. Kris could have sworn he had seen those eyes before and he felt the stirring of something unnameable in his gut. “Who are....” he was cut off by the kiss the man pressed gently to Kris's lips. Kris returned it after getting over his initial shock. His eyes fell closed against his will and he wound his hands into thick curly hair. When they broke apart, he softly tried asking again, “Who are you?”

The man looked at him sadly and said, “You'll meet me very soon. But I will never again see you. My Kristopher.” He ran a hand down Kris's face before turning and running around the corner of a nearby building. Kris ran after him, but when he turned the corner, the man was no where in sight. It was like he had vanished into thin air. Kris shrugged it off as another mystery of traveling with the Doctor and returned to the TARDIS, where the Doctor was now waiting at the entrance looking confused.

“What was all that about?” he asked.

Kris looked behind him once more and shrugged. “I have absolutely no idea.”

 

Kris hadn't always traveled with the Doctor. At one point, he had wanted to be a famous musician. He had even tried out for American Idol, where he was promptly rejected in the first round for lacking the proper confidence and stage presence. The criticism hit him hard, as he had been told all his life that he was worthless. 

It was hardly his fault he lacked confidence. 

His only job had been as a salesman at his uncle's shoe store. He thought it had been going well, he had even been employee of the month a couple of times. The customers all knew him and liked him. But one day, his uncle had approached him before his shift.

“Don't bother putting your uniform on today,” he said.

Kris dropped the green shirt and khaki pants he was about to change into. “Do you have an errand for me to run?” he asked. Within the last couple of weeks, his uncle had been sending him out of the store on small errands. Kris had assumed it was because he trusted him, but that wasn't the case.

“No, Kris. There'll be no more errands for you. Or selling shoes, for that matter.”

“What do you mean?”

“I hate to do this to ya buddy. I had high hopes for you when you started here, but you've always got your head in the clouds. You can't daydream all day and expect to keep a job. Hopefully, this will give you the kick-start you need and will allow you to finally get your head out of the clouds. You can't be useless all your life, Kris.”

Kris had sat down abruptly. “Does this mean...Are you firing me?”

“Sorry son.” His uncle patted him once on the shoulder before grabbing his uniform and name-tag and leaving the room. 

Kris had run out of the store and back home. Not wanting to talk to his parents, he locked himself up in his room. He was worthless.

Later that night, after he had gotten the disappointment out of his system, further proof of his insignificance came from his first and only girlfriend. Her name was Katy and Kris had thought he loved her more than anything in the world. In fact, he was so convinced of his love that he had planned on proposing to her. But that night, everything went so wrong.

He had managed to get reservations at a swanky restaurant in town. They had sat down to eat and had enjoyed an expensive meal. This money and the money he had spent on the engagement ring was the last he had in his bank account from his old job. This was supposed to be the best night of his life, and it would more than make up for his abrupt firing.

Before the dessert arrived, Kris took out the ring and and presented it to Katy on one knee. “Katy O'Connell, I've loved you for so long and I'll love you forever. Will you be my wife?”

Katy had begun crying, but not for the reasons Kris thought. “Oh, Kris. You're sweet, but I can't do this anymore.”

“What are you talking about?” Kris asked as he glanced around at the whole restaurant watching them.

“I have plans for the future. I'm going places, sweetie. And you're not. You can't be a loser for the rest of your life and expect to gain anything. I'm sorry, but I just can't marry you. I think it's time we broke up.”

“But Katy.” Kris reached over to clutch her hands. “I love you. Isn't that what matters?”

Katy shook her head and retracted her hands. “In this day and age, there's more to love than just love. Besides, you don't really love me. And I don't really love you. We're just great friends, nothing else. Maybe someday you'll be able to see it that way.” She stood up and gathered her things before exiting the restaurant, leaving Kris and his broken heart behind to pay the bill.

And the icing on the cake came from his parents. He had continued to live with them after high school because his job at the shoe store hadn't paid enough and he needed all the money he could get to pay for business school- where he was failing miserably. When he got home from the date gone horribly wrong, he was met with an awful sight.

All of his things were strewn out across the front lawn and his parents both stood on the porch throwing more things out. “What's going on?” Kris asked.

“Kris,” his father started. “You are 24 years old and you still live with your parents. We feel we've been too easy on you, so your mother and I have decided to give you a kick in the right direction. Time to fend for yourself, son.”

“Mama, are you really kicking me out?”

Kris's mother was crying. “I'm so sorry, sweetheart. But your father's right. It's time for you to become more independent.”

“B-but where will I go?”

“That's for you to work out,” Kris's dad said before throwing one more garbage bag of clothes onto the lawn. “So long Kris.”

His parents retreated together into the house, leaving Kris surrounded by everything he owned (which was not much). He gathered up all of his things and threw them into the back of his car. What was he going to do now?

He was driving around aimlessly when it hit him. No one really wanted him around anyway, so what was the point of continuing to be such a burden? He would never be able to do anything right. Everything was utterly meaningless. It was time to end this madness he called his life forever.

The night he chose to end his life was the night his life changed forever.

[](http://s1137.photobucket.com/albums/n520/CordyEchelon/?action=view&current=original2.png)

There was a bridge called “Life Bridge” on the outskirts of his town. Kris had chosen that bridge to jump off of. The irony was not lost on him. He parked his car and walked to the edge of the bridge. He fingered the fob watch he always kept in his pocket. It had been a gift from the only man who had understood him, his Grandfather. It was his most prized possession in the world, and it felt fitting to die with it close to him. He climbed onto the railing and looked down. Deep breath in. Deep breath out. And he let himself lean gently forward until he no longer felt the railing beneath his feet. 

The fall was freeing. He felt all the stresses of his life fade as he plummeted to certain death. He closed his eyes and let out a final “whoop” of joy. 

Right before he expected to hit the concrete highway below, he fell into someone's arms. He opened his eyes in surprise and came face to face with a gangly giraffe of a man. “Hello,” the man said with a British accent. “I'm the Doctor!”

“What's going on?” Kris asked incredulously. “I was falling and now I'm...,” he looked around. “Where am I exactly?”

“You're in the TARDIS!” the mysterious Doctor said. He stood up and spun around the room.

“What's a TARDIS?” 

“You're standing in her! TARDIS means 'Time and Relative Dimensions in Space.' It's my spaceship and time machine. Isn't she beautiful?” He stood up and spun around the room.

“You're really strange,” Kris observed. 

“That's me: mad man with a box.” The Doctor reached out his hand to help Kris up. “What's your name?”

“I'm Kris, with a K.”

“Well, Kris-with-a-K, what were you doing falling off a bridge? Did someone push you? Did aliens chase you until you jumped? Did...?”

“What are you talking about? Aliens?” Kris cut the Doctor's ramblings off. 

“So there were no aliens?” The Doctor looked let down. “Then what were you doing falling off a bridge? The TARDIS wouldn't have popped me here at the right moment to catch you for nothing.”

“I don't know man,” Kris replied. “Maybe your TARDIS is broken or something?”

“No, that's not it.” The Doctor had a strangely intense look on his face as he looked closer at Kris. “Who are you really Kris?”

Kris sighed. “I'm no one,” he answered dejectedly. “There's nothing special about me at all.”

“Well that's not true! I've traveled through hundreds of galaxies, visited thousands of planets, met millions of beings, and not a single one of them was unimportant.”

“Galaxies? Planets? What are you talking about?” Kris started to back away from the obviously mentally ill man towards the door of the TARDIS. “Who are you?”

“I told you, I'm the Doctor!” 

“But what's your name?”

“That is my name. The Doctor.”

Kris didn't know what to say to that. “The Doctor?”

“Yep! The Doctor.” The man swept up some stairs to what looked like a circular control panel. He pulled some levers and pointed some kind of tool at the screen. It lit up and buzzed when the Doctor pressed some button. “Would you like to see something amazing?”

“I don't...” Kris was cut off as the TARDIS lurched from side to side. He gripped the hand railing on the stairs. “What was that?”

The Doctor pulled Kris up to the control panel. “That was the TARDIS taking off. I'm going to show you the universe, Kris.”

“What is that in your hand?” Kris asked, indicating the thing that had lit up. 

“This is my Sonic Screwdriver. It basically does anything you want. Except wood. It doesn't do wood.” The Doctor looked at the screwdriver fondly. “Gotten me out of a lot of tough spots, she has.”

“Right, okay.”

The TARDIS made some whooshing noises and lurched a few more times before becoming silent and unmoving. “Come here, Kristopher. I want to show you something,” the Doctor instructed as he beckoned Kris to the door. 

“I don't go by Kristopher, it's just Kris,” Kris instructed. He had a sore spot for the name Kristopher. He could never pronounce it when he was little, so the other kids at school would mock him for saying Krissifer. He had decided long ago that Kris was much simpler.

The Doctor just smiled and opened the door unto an amazing sight. Kris was looking out at what seemed like outer space. There were several planets in his view, one that sparkled like a million diamonds, one that was pure blue, and another that was shaped like an square rather than a sphere. “Welcome to the Galaxy, Kristopher.”

“Wow.” Kris was speechless, it was so amazing that he didn't even think to correct the Doctor again on his name. There was no way this could be real, could it?

“It's completely real,” the Doctor said, seemingly reading Kris's very thoughts. “Isn't it beautiful?”

“Yeah.” Kris reached out into outer space. “Wow,” he eloquently repeated. “This is amazing! But how is this possible. Who are you?”

The Doctor smiled at Kris. “I'm a Timelord. The last of the Timelords in fact. From the planet Galifrey. My planet was destroyed along with my people, so I wander the galaxy in my TARDIS. That means Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, by the way. She can travel to anywhere and anywhen. So, after seeing all that, do you still feel like jumping off of a bridge?”

Kris stared out at the wonder of the universe. He had never felt so insignificant, but neither had he ever felt better. Knowing stuff like this existed made him realize that maybe all humans were the same. He wasn't worth any less than them. Everyone was tiny compared to the grandeur the Doctor was showing him. “I promise not to jump off any more bridges if you show me more of this!”

“Sure! And I promise to always protect you, Kristopher. There's something special about you, I just can't put my finger on it yet. Now, where would you like to go? We can go to any planet, any time, past or present, anywhere your imagination takes you.”

Kris smiled at the crazy man who was starting to grow on him and who, he realized, he would let call him any name he wanted. “Surprise me.”

The Doctor smiled back at him before running up to the console and pulling a bunch of levers. “Close the door, hold on, and get ready for the adventure of your life.”

The Doctor took Kris to many wonderful places in the TARDIS. There was the harrowing trip to Raxacoricofallapatorius where they had nearly been executed in a vat of acid. Apparently, the Doctor had harbored a Slitheen outlaw instead of turning her over to Raxacorican justice. 

After that they visited the whimsical Planet of the Hats, where a hat grew out of everyone's heads from birth. The Doctor had been particularly subdued on that planet. He had taken out several hat boxes from a room in the TARDIS's corridors and stared at them for a long time. The Doctor's eyes had gone all sad and he kept talking about a woman he knew once. The Most Important Woman in the Universe. “She used to be my companion, but I failed her, I eventually fail all of them, but she was one of the best. She was the only one clever enough to save the universe from complete destruction and all she got for her troubles was an erased memory.”

“Why'd she have her memory erased?” Kris asked compasionately.

“She suffered a human-timelord metacrisis. She absorbed some of my energy and became half-human, half-timelord. But the human body isn't meant to have all of that knowledge. She would have died if I hadn't erased it all from her mind. And erased her memory of me in the process. The one place she wanted to visit was this planet.” The Doctor turned into Kris and cried silently.

That was the first time Kris held the Doctor the whole night, giving comfort to an ancient man.

Then there was a planet called Amare. The planet that changed everything. 

They were visiting the planet as a sidestop on their way to one made entirely of cheese. Kris exited the TARDIS ahead of the Doctor and ran directly into something.“Oof!” That was weird. The Doctor didn't usually park right in front of things. He looked up to see what he had run into and saw a tall man with jet black hair, a face covered with makeup and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Currently, they were filled with tears.

“I'm so sorry,” the man despaired. “I tried to save you, but I just didn't get there in time.”

“Relax dude,” Kris tried to comfort. “I only ran into you, there isn't anything to be so upset about.”

“Oh Kristopher. My Kristopher.” The man swept Kris into a hug.

“Um, how do you know my name?” Now Kris was really confused. He hadn't ever seen this man before. But then again, when one traveled with the Doctor, time lines tended to go a little wibbly. Maybe he just hadn't met the man yet. Then again, what if he was an enemy of the Doctor's and was now going to kill him. One could never be too careful.

The man pulled back and looked into Kris's eyes. Kris could have sworn he had seen those eyes before. They looked like adventure, danger, and long nights spent together all wrapped into a deep dark blue. “Who are....” he was cut off by the kiss the man pressed gently to Kris's lips. Kris returned it after getting over his initial shock. His eyes fell closed against his will and he wound his hands into thick curly hair. When they broke apart, he softly tried asking again, “Who are you?”

The man looked at him sadly and said, “You'll meet me very soon. But I will never again see you. My Kristopher.” He ran a hand down Kris's face before turning and running around the corner of a nearby building. Kris ran after him, but when he turned the corner, the man was no where in sight. It was like he had vanished into thin air. Kris shrugged it off as another mystery of traveling with the Doctor and returned to the TARDIS, where the Doctor was now waiting at the entrance looking confused.

“What was all that about?” he asked.

Kris looked behind him once more and shrugged. “I have absolutely no idea.”

“All right then. Let's get going shall we?”

“Why is it all pink Doctor?” Kris asked as he finally got a good look at the planet. 

“The color of love for the planet of love!” The Doctor grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the city made of heart shaped buildings. “Be careful,” the Doctor warned. “Everyone on this planet is born with the ability to ensnare your affections so don't let anyone else touch you.”

“So, they have super alien powers of seduction, or something?” Kris asked laughing. “I needed to get laid anyway.”

“It's not a joke, Kristopher. They'll use up all of your life force to satiate their appetites.”

“Sounds hot,” Kris joked. At the Doctor's stern look, he added, “Relax, man, I'll be careful. It was just a joke.” 

With one last concerned look, the Doctor led Kris into the city. While there, many beautiful alien boys and girls threw themselves at Kris. The Doctor pulled Kris close to him. “Don't let them touch your skin,” he warned. “It's said that once one is touched, the only way you can resist them is if your already in love with someone else. They don't like to come between true love.”

Kris shivered and pressed himself as close to the Doctor as he could. “If it's so dangerous, then why are we even here?”

“I need to replenish my supply of Dashuri. It makes the TARDIS run smoother. Ahh, here we go!” the Doctor exclaimed upon seeing a small brown shop called Miqvars. It was an ordinary building, but it stood out among the more extravagant pink buildings around it. 

The Doctor entered the building and Kris went to follow, but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. “What are you doing all alone, little human?” rang out a mesmerizing voice behind him. “You look lost. Come with me and I'll show you where you need to go.” 

“I was told...”

“Shh.” Kris turned to the man holding his shoulder and was locked in his gaze. “You don't need that silly Doctor anymore. I'm much more fun. The name's Sevmek.” The man reached out his hand towards Kris's face. Kris flinched back, but not enough, for the man's hand grazed his cheek. Kris felt warmth spread throughout his body, and the man smiled. “There, see. You want to come with me, don't you?”

Kris thought that might not be a bad idea. He took a step towards the man to follow him, when his thoughts flashed to the Doctor. His Doctor. The man who had swept him off his feet and saved his life. The man who was a little bit ridiculous, but a lot wonderful. The only man who had ever seen Kris for what he truly was: important. The man he was in love with. Kris's mind reeled with the realization. Well, wasn't that great. He was in love with a man who was in love with adventure and his little blue box. What a crazy life traveling with the Doctor had brought. “If it's all the same to you, I think I'll stay here, thanks,” he said to Sevmek before turning to follow the Doctor into Miqvars.

“Ahh, Kristopher!” the Doctor pulled Kris the rest of the way inside. “I'd like you to meet my friend, Mjr.” 

An oddly beautiful blue man held his hand out for Kris to shake. Kris grasped it. The Doctor shouted “No,” as he lunged to pull Kris away from Mjr. He backed Kris up against the nearest wall. “All right Kristopher, look into my eyes.” He stared intently at Kris. “What you're feeling isn't real. It'll fade after a few hours, but for now I need you to try as hard as you can to resist Mjr's advances, alright?”

Kris stared back just as intently for a few seconds, giving the impression that his thoughts were consumed with everything he could do with Mjr, before he cracked and pushed the Doctor off of him with a peel of laughter. “Relax man. A guy out there touched me too. It's no problem for me.” 

The Doctor looked stunned. “But, why are you not affected? Everyone gets affected.”

“You said it yourself. If you're already in love, then their powers don't work.”

“Oh!” the Doctor exclaimed. “Of course. I almost forgot. Well, that's good then.” He masked his emotions behind a smile before turning back to Mjr to finish their transaction. He definitely wasn't put at ease, as he wanted Kris to believe, because Kris caught him continually shooting concerned glances his way. But Kris couldn't tell if it was because he still thought Kris was under Mjr's spell or because he was worried about who Kris was in love with. Kris was betting the second one. He had learned many things about the Doctor in their time together, and the number one thing was that he was so alone. All his companions left him either voluntarily or not, and he just wanted someone to stay with him to share adventures till the end of time. Kris didn't think he could be with him forever, but he would certainly stay until the day he died. There was no way he would ever abandon his crazy, lovely Doctor.

As soon as they were done dealing with Mjr, they headed back to the TARDIS. “We got what we came for.” The Doctor tossed Kris a small vial of swirling red and pink liquid. “But we also got what we didn't come for.”

“What's that, Doctor?” 

“Daleks have been spotted not far from here. We need to intercept them and protect this galaxy.”

“Daleks?” Kris asked in confusion.

“Ahh, yes, you haven't met the Daleks yet, have you?”

 

“Exterminate!” shouted a Dalek before the Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at it and blew it up. The Doctor had explained to Kris before they arrived on the Dalek flagship that the garbage bin shaped Daleks were his number one enemy. Timelords and Daleks had been at war for centuries before they squared off in the Last Great Time War. This war was so gruesome that the Doctor had had to encase it in a time lock to save the universe from being destroyed in its wake. But this had meant that the Doctor was sentencing every last Timelord to death. He would be the last one left. He had thought the Daleks had been sealed off too, but somehow, they always seemed to come back.

The ship lurched from side to side as another explosion ripped through the engine room. “Doctor, the exit's the other way!”

“Your exit may be that way, Kristopher, but mine is this way!” The Doctor ran back into the Dalek flagship's control room. Kris ran after him, but didn't enter. He wasn't that crazy. He watched from the doorway as the Doctor worked his magic.

“Helloooo Daleks!” the Doctor said enthusiastically. “You may think you're so very clever, but I've got you beat. You should just surrender now and maybe, just maybe, I'll let you go.”

“You will let US go?” the red Dalek mocked in his metallic voice. “WE are the ones who have YOU captured. And we will not let YOU go. YOU SHALL BE EXTERMINATED!” The Dalek moved to shoot his death ray, but the Doctor was faster. He raised his Sonic Screwdriver and pointed it at the creature.

“Watch it now,” he proclaimed. “I could blow this whole ship with one click of a button. Besides, you'd never succeed in killing me. You seem to be forgetting, you can't kill me here. My death is a fixed point in time and this isn't the place that I die.”

“Time can be rewritten, DOCTOR,” the Dalek screamed.

“Not this time,” the Doctor said with melancholy. He pointed the Sonic at the control panel of the ship and clicked the screwdriver's button.

“Self Destruct initiated,” a hollow voice sounded throughout the ship. “Self Destruct will commence in 60 Rels.”

“What have you done, DocTOR?” the Dalek demanded.

“I've given you 60 Rels to escape. Quite generous of me, actually. I could have just killed you right now.”

“But you will DIE with the DALEKS!”

“Wrong!” the Doctor answered cheerily. He turned to look at the door where Kris stood watching. He looked sad, like he knew something bad was coming. The one second he afforded himself to look was one too many. As soon as his back was turned, the Dalek fired off a blast and hit the Doctor square in the back.

“Doctor, no!” Kris screamed.

But the Doctor seemed to be unaffected. He simply straightened up like nothing had happened. “Come along, Kristopher,” he said. “The TARDIS awaits.” When the Doctor ran by, he grabbed Kris's hand and pulled him with. Kris followed quickly.

When they got to the TARDIS, there were only 15 Rels remaining. “We're not gonna make it!” Kris squeezed the Doctor's hand in fright.

“Kristopher, what did I promise you when you asked to come with me?” the Doctor asked as he pushed buttons and pulled levers on the TARDIS control panel.

Kris smiled and answered, “You said that you'd always protect me because you could tell I was special.”

The Doctor smiled back at him. “And protect you I will, from everything.” He pulled one last lever down and the TARDIS escaped to safety in the time vortex. “No matter what happens, remember that I will always protect you.”

“No matter what happens? What do you mean by that?”

“I won't always be the same man I am right now. And when I'm not, you need to remember what I said. Because you will always be special to me.”

“Doctor, what do you mean? What's going on?”

“Oh, nothing too important. Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Kristopher. My Kristopher.” That was exactly what the mysterious man on planet Amare had called him. As soon as this thought crossed Kris's mind, the Doctor doubled over in pain and all other thoughts flew out of Kris's head in favor of 'Please Doctor, be okay'.

Kris ran over. “What's wrong Doctor?” he asked frantically.

“Nothing's wrong. I just...have...to...” He reached up to the console and pushed a button. “When we land, you need to take me out into the middle of the Field of Trenzalore. Do you understand? Take me to the middle of the field where only you and I can hear each other and do exactly as I say.”

“What's wrong Doctor?” Kris asked again.

“It'll be okay. I'm only dying,” he replied.

“Dying?! But...” Just then, the TARDIS made her landing.

“Do it now Kristopher. Before it's too late. The universe depends on this.”

Kris nodded and helped the Doctor to his feet. He carried the Timelord out of the TARDIS and to the middle of the field of purple grass and wind that moved up rather than sideways.

“Kristopher, listen to me very carefully. You have to ask me the Question.” The Doctor was wracked with another wave of pain.

“What question? Oh, Doctor, please, you can't die. Please, not before I tell you...”

He was interrupted. “There will be time for that later. Ask the Question before it's too late. The Question needs to be asked here, during the fall of the eleventh. You have to ask it before someone else does. My enemies can use the answer to make me do their bidding or destroy me entirely. I trust only you to wield the answer.”

“Why does it have to be asked?”

“Because, Kristopher, it is a set point in time. The Question will be asked no matter what, and I'd rather you be the one to do it.”

“But what question?”

“You know what Question. It is the Question that can destroy universes. Erase all of time and space. It is the only Question.”

Kris thought briefly before it hit him. The Question was obvious. Hidden in plain sight. “Doctor who?”

“You can call me Adam,” the Doctor said as gold light began to emanate from within him. 

“No wait! I love you. Adam, I love you! Please don't die...you can't!” Kris sobbed over his beloved Doctor.

“Relax Kristopher. I'm not dying. Just regenerating. I'll be a new man in a moment. Everything will have changed. Well, hopefully everything but the way I feel about you.”

Kris leaned down to kiss his Doctor for the first and last time before regeneration completely overtook his body. Kris moved back as the man he had spent the better part of a year with, the man he loved, changed into someone completely new. When the regeneration process was finished, a semi-stranger sat up where the Doctor had just been sitting. He had gravity-defying black hair, freckles dotting his skin, piercing blue eyes, and was the same man he had bumped into on Amare. His electric eyes were now pinned on Kris. “Well, how do I look?” the Doctor asked self-consciously with a new American accent.

Kris fought back the tears as he looked at someone he had only met once before. He had loved Adam, his Doctor. But he didn't know if he could love this man who had taken his place. He was a brand new man. A man who hadn't shared all those adventures with Kris. “You look nothing like my Doctor. Give me my Doctor back, please,” Kris sobbed.

The imposter's eyes clouded over. “But I am your Doctor. Just with a new face.”

“Well, 'Doctor', I don't want you. I want him. I finally managed to tell Adam I loved him and then you stole him from me. How could you do that to me? He never told me that this could happen. That one day, I could look at him and not even recognize him.”

“I am him. I'm still your Doctor,” he said gently. “Just brand new.”

“I want my Adam back.”

“That's impossible Kristopher, I...”

“Don't you dare call me Kristopher. Only my Doctor gets to call me that. You have to earn that. But don't waste your time trying, because he's the only one I will ever let use that name!” Kris knew he was being mean out of grief, but he didn't want to care. This man didn't deserve his care. He hadn't been the one who had shown Kris wonders and galaxies and shared in many marvelous adventures. Kris turned around and ran straight into the TARDIS, leaving a devastated Adam in his wake.

[](http://s1137.photobucket.com/albums/n520/CordyEchelon/?action=view&current=original3.png)

 

As soon as he reentered the TARDIS, Kris ran directly to his room. He knew he was overreacting, but he didn't care. Why hadn't the Doctor told him that this would happen someday? He felt like when the Doctor had regenerated, he had left Kris behind. But what hurt the most was that the Doctor was keeping secrets from him. He thought they were close, but apparently not as close as he had been led to believe.

He collapsed with a sigh onto his bed. Just when he had worked up the courage to tell his Doctor how he felt, the Doctor had become...not his Doctor. He wouldn't cry. He absolutely refused to cry. He just had something in his eye was all. 

If he was being honest though, this new version was a little prettier than the old one, but looks had never mattered to Kris. He had loved his Doctor because of who he was: his personality, his quirks, all the little things that distinguished him from other men. Kris could already tell this new Doctor behaved differently than his did. His Doctor wasn't one to cry, and especially not in front of Kris, like this Doctor apparently would in the future when he bumped into him on Amare. Remembering the night on Amare, a new thought crossed Kris's mind. If this was the man he had seen in the future, that meant something was going to happen to Kris. Kris was going to die while the Doctor held this form.

Just as that morbid thought crossed his mind, a knock sounded from the door. “Kris? Kris, are you in there?” he heard the Doctor yell.

“Go away, I don't want to talk to you right now.” He responded with anger because he was still feeling hurt. He wanted to hurt the Doctor like he had hurt Kris.

“Kris, please let me come in.” Kris just ignored him. He would still travel with the Doctor, he wouldn't give that up for the world, but that didn't mean he was ready to forgive just yet. Maybe the new man would earn his forgiveness one day, but today was not that day. “Alright, Kris,” the Doctor said. “I'll respect your wishes, but I still hope you'll learn to forgive me. I do love you, you know.”

Kris walked to the door and opened it. He faced the new Doctor and searched his eyes to see if he was enough of the same for him to at least try to be amiable. The Doctor looked back at him pleadingly, silently begging for forgiveness. “I haven't forgiven you yet,” Kris said. “But, I think I can forget for a little bit. I'll give you a chance to prove you're my Doctor.” 

“Really?” the Doctor asked eagerly.

“Really,” Kris gave him a small smile.

The Doctor grabbed Kris's hand and dragged him down the hall to the control room. “Where do you want to go?” he asked. “Anywhere in space and time, just for you.”

Kris smiled at the Doctor. Maybe he wouldn't be so different after all.

 

Kris's biggest wish had always been to talk to The Beatles when they were big. Ever since he was a kid, he aspired to be just like them someday. He had even brought his guitar along on the TARDIS to practice performing so that one day maybe he could be half as great as them. Therefore, because the Doctor had promised him anything, he decided meeting The Beatles in the 1960s would be the best place to go.

“I didn't know you could play the guitar,” the Doctor said to him as Kris exited the TARDIS with his guitar for The Beatles to sign in his hands. “I like to sing. Well, I guess I like to sing. I do now anyway. I think I'm quite good at it too. I'm not really sure.”

“How are you not sure?”

“New body, new rules. Everything changes. It's only my hearts that stay the same.”

“Hearts. As in plural?” Kris asked confused.

“Yeah, Timelords have 2, didn't I tell you that?” The Doctor made a dismissive gesture with his hand. “Oh well, let's get going, shall we? We've got a concert to catch and a band to meet.” The Doctor grabbed his hand and they ran off to enjoy a Beatles's concert.

After the concert, the two of them stumbled back to the TARDIS, laughing non-stop. “Oh, man, and then when Ringo threw his drumsticks at that heckler's head! That was the best!”

“I should have taken you to see them sooner, they're a real riot. The funniest guys.”

“You've met them before?” Kris asked.

“Yeah, when I was in my previous regeneration. Before I met you, I traveled around a little bit, and I sat in on one of their private rehearsals.”

“Wow!” Kris said with a twinkle in his eyes. “That's so cool.”

“Hey, you really like music right? How would you like to go to a planet that is all music, all the time?” 

“Would I ever!”

“Let's go!”

The Doctor set the TARDIS on course and they arrived within a few seconds. The Doctor led Kris outside and waved his arms in an exaggerated flourish. “Welcome to Glazba, the music planet!”

Kris looked around. Everyone was carrying some type of musical instrument on their backs, or were singing softly to themselves as they walked. The buildings were shaped into music notes and giant instruments. Even that planet's sun's rays made a soft music as they flowed down. “Awesome!” Kris breathed in wonderment. 

“Come on,” the Doctor began leading him towards a building shaped like a treble clef. “This place has an open mic. You wanna sing?” 

“Absolutely.” Kris grabbed his signed guitar and ran after the Doctor.

“This bar is called 'Am Nhac.' It's really great, I've always wanted to come here to sing, but I've never had the talent. This new regeneration seems to, though! You wanna sing with me?”

Kris smiled sweetly up at the Doctor. “Sure,” he replied quietly. “What do you wanna sing?”

“Nope, it's your first visit, so it's your choice. What song do you want to sing?”

Kris thought for a minute before coming up with the perfect song. It described his life with the Doctor perfectly. “Do you know 'Crazy' by Gnarls Barkley?”

“Do I know 'Crazy'? Of course, that's one of my favorites!” The Doctor clapped him on the shoulder and practically raced into Am Nahc. “You coming, or what?”

Kris laughed and ran after him. When they entered, a man came out from behind the bar to greet the Doctor.

“Doctor! How are you? Haven't seen you around here in a long time.”

“How'd you know it was me?” the Doctor asked playfully.

“Oh, I'd know that gleam in your eyes anywhere. You have that same look on your face every time. Come to sing yet?”

“I finally have!” The Doctor gestured for Kris to come closer. “This is my friend, Kris. He's going to sing with me, if that's okay with you?”

“Of course, any friend of the Doctor's is welcome on our stage anytime.”

“Excellent! Kris, this is Zene. He runs the place. We go back a long way.”

“All the way back to your 3rd regeneration, I think,” Zene said. He stuck out his hand for Kris to shake. “Cerddoriaeth. Nice to meet you.”

“You too. I hope I'm not being rude, but what's Cerddoriaeth?”

“It's just a musical saying everyone uses here. It can mean thank you or hello or goodbye, or anything really. Kinda like Aloha on Hawaii,” the Doctor explained.

“Well then, Cerddoriaeth to you too,” Kris said to Zene.

Zene laughed. “Thanks much, Kris. You boys better head up there. It's your turn next.”

“Cerddoriaeth, Zene,” Adam said over his shoulder as he practically ran up on the stage, Kris following closely behind. Adam pulled up two stools and sat on one, leaving the other for Kris. 

“Cerddoriaeth everyone,” Zene's voice sounded throughout the room. “Our next Tónlist will be from the Doctor and his friend, Kris!” 

There was a smattering of applause before the Doctor gestured for Kris to start playing. “I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind.” The Doctor beamed at Kris as he began singing. 

When the Doctor started singing, Kris's fingers stumbled over the strings. The Doctor's voice was perfection. Compared to his own voice, Kris felt a little inadequate. But he finished the song with the Doctor and they were met with a roar of applause. The Doctor pulled Kris into a hug right on the stage and laughed into his ear. “You were amazing,” he said.

“Me?” Kris asked incredulously. “You were the amazing one.” 

“Thanks.” The Doctor led the way off stage, and they said goodbye to Zene before returning to the TARDIS. “That was so much fun!” The Doctor threw out his arms and twirled around the TARDIS. “We definitely have to do that again sometime.”

“Absolutely,” Kris replied as he laughed at the Doctor's antics. 

Everything became semi-normal after that. They traveled to planet after planet and got into some kind of trouble on each one. But Kris didn't mind the danger in the least. If everything else was the same, he could pretend that the Doctor was the same too. In fact, he was beginning to see how the Doctor really was the same. He may have a completely new look and personality, but there was something deep down that was the same. Against his wishes, Kris found himself warming up to the Doctor once again.

Everything was going so well, in fact, that Kris couldn't possibly have expected the horror that would come next. 

They were in Ancient Egypt. The Doctor had lined his eyes with kohl and donned an outfit that would befit a Pharaoh. “You really like Egypt, don't you?” Kris asked laughing as he watched the Doctor putting the finishing touches on his look.

The Doctor smiled up at him before going back to creating an authentic batch of ancient blue eyeshadow. “I certainly do now!”

Kris sidled up to the table where the Doctor was mixing his makeup. He watched the light dancing in the Doctor's eyes and was reminded of another time, of another man. Their eyes were completely different, but were still exactly the same. Something warm began bubbling up from his heart to his lungs until he wanted to unleash it and declare his every emotion: 'I'm sorry,' 'You are the same,' 'I love you.' He settled back against the table and stilled the Doctor's hand. “I think you would have made a good Pharaoh. You've got the looks for it.” He reached up and traced along the Doctor's eye. “Your eyes are beautiful, Adam.”

Adam dropped everything and stared at Kris. “You called me Adam.”

“I did.”

“Does this mean...?”

Kris smiled. “It means, maybe you're more like my Adam than I realized.”

Adam smiled and was about to say something else when the TARDIS started making a loud warning noise. Adam's smile faded. 

“What's going on?” Kris asked as the two of them ran up to the control panel.

“I don't know.” Adam started pressing all the buttons he could reach before pulling the screen over to look into it. “There's no sign of anyone outside. I don't know what's wrong with her.”

“Has this ever happened before?” Kris clutched Adam's arm tight.

Adam ran to the door and flung it open. He stepped outside to run around the TARDIS for just a moment. But a moment was all it took. As soon as he had left Kris's sight, some kind of human cactus hybrid entered the TARDIS. Kris shouted “Doctor!” before looking around for something to fight with.

“Shh,” the man said. “I don't want to hurt you. I just want to help you.”

“I don't believe you,” Kris exclaimed. “Don't you come near me.”

The alien began to advance on him anyway.

“I have a very powerful friend,” Kris informed him. “He'll do anything to protect me, so I would back off if you value your life.”

“Haha!” The alien cackled. “The Doctor doesn't scare me in the least. Besides, we don't want to hurt you. Too much. As long as you answer our questions, we'll let you free in no time.”

“What questions?”

“Now's not the time. Come with us, little Kristopher, and you won't be harmed.”

Kris had finally managed to find a metal pipe and he whipped it around directly into the alien's head, knocking the creature out cold. “No one calls me Kristopher.” He stood over the man's body triumphantly, relishing in his victory. However, having his guard down afforded the aliens he had not seen enough time to sneak in and snatch Kris up. Kris screamed. “Doctor, help!”

Adam ran back into the TARDIS and saw the aliens manhandling Kris. He didn't have enough time to do anything though, because they immediately vanished into thin air, taking Kris right along with them.

“Kris!” Adam screamed helplessly. “Wherever you are, I'll find you! I promise.” He ran straight to the TARDIS controls to begin his search.

 

Kris woke up in a stark white room, strapped down to a table with bright lights shining right into his face. He blinked a few times before regaining his vision. When he looked down at himself, he saw that he was dressed in a sterile white shirt and pants and an IV was poking into his hand.

A man sauntered into the room through two automatic doors. He looked like a normal human being, but one could never be sure. The man picked up a chart and glanced at it. “Welcome aboard, Kristopher. So, is that what you're calling yourself this time? Your last alias sounded much scarier. Saxon, was it? Well, I suppose you had to choose something that wouldn't raise suspicion.””

Kris tried to speak but found his mouth was too dry to form any words.

“Don't try to talk just yet. Plenty of time for that later,” the man said as he dropped the chart and approached a table full of scary looking tools. “I'm going to ask you some questions about the Doctor now, Kristopher. I'll ask them nicely, if you answer nicely. But you put in your report that you anticipated this form would be too loyal for its own good, so I'll probably have to persuade you. Don't worry, only a little.” The man picked up a scarily big blade.

Kris forced his throat to work. “What are you talking about?” he asked with a scratchy voice.

“That would be telling, wouldn't it? There's no fun in that.” The man cackled darkly. “Besides, you've asked us not to go easy on you. And we won't.”

“I didn't ask...”

“You didn't. But a previous you did.” The man walked up to the table. “Let's get started, shall we?”

“I'm not going to tell you anything!” Kris injected all of the venom he could muster into his voice. “Whatever you do to me doesn't matter, I'll never betray my Doctor.”

The man laughed. “You'll find that I can make you do a great many things you don't want to do. All it takes is a little bit...,” he paused as he flipped a switch next to the IV pump. “...of pain!” He violently stabbed at a button and Kris was immediately wracked with horrendous spasms of pain. He opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out; his vocal chords were paralyzed in agony. “First question,” the man turned off the switch and the pain stopped. “How long have you traveled with the Doctor? See, it's a real easy one.”

“A year and a half.”

“Good. And how did you meet him?”

“I was falling from a bridge and his TARDIS rescued me.”

“Excellent. Everything went to plan then.” The man made some marks on a clipboard.

“What plan are you talking about?”

The man smiled maliciously. “That doesn't concern you yet. Time for the last question. And this is the most important. What is the Doctor's human name?”

“John Smith,” Kris answered quickly, referencing the alias Adam used when he needed a name other than just The Doctor. He didn't know too much about the rules of the universe, but he did know that to have a Timelord's given name was to have ultimate power over him. If that were to fall into the wrong hands, Adam's knowledge and power could be used to destroy not only countless lives, but the entire universe itself. And Adam would never forgive himself if he was used in that way. Which was the main reason Kris lied. He wouldn't see Adam suffer any more guilt than he already did.

“Now, now, Kristopher,” the man tutted. “We both know that's not quite true.” He pressed the pain button for a few agonizing seconds. “What is the Doctor's human name?”

“John Smith,” Kris repeated. He wouldn't be the cause of Adam's destruction. He would suffer any amount of pain, even to the point of death, to keep Adam's biggest secret.

“We can do this all day.” The man pushed the button again.

“You can ask me for as long as you want. I'd rather die from pain than reveal his secret.”

“Don't worry, we won't kill you. At least not permanently.” The man cackled. He switched the pain on again and flipped his clipboard shut. “I'll just leave you here for a little bit while you think about your answer. Good night, Kristopher.”

He left Kris all alone with pain consuming his every cell. He didn't know how long he could take it, but no matter what, he wouldn't speak to his kidnappers again.

A group of people came to interrogate him the next day. They did all sorts of horrible, painful things to him, but he kept his mouth firmly shut. They eventually left him overnight with the pain machine again. This happened day after day after day. Kris had lost count of how long it had been. He didn't think he could last much longer either. The pain would kill him soon, he just knew it. Funny how he had wanted to end his life before he met Adam, but now all he wanted was to live. He just wanted to see his Adam one more time.

The days blurred into a haze and Kris stopped paying attention. The tormentors continued their work, but Kris never gave any response. He was slipping fast, all lucidity slowly seeping out of his body.

Which is why, one night, when he saw Adam's face above him, he thought he was only dreaming.

“Doctor,” he breathed happily. “I'm ready to die. Now that I've seen your face again.” He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes to give up his fight.

All of a sudden, the apparition started to shake him. “No, Kristopher, don't do this to me. You can't leave me now.”

Kris jolted awake. “Doctor?” he asked weakly.

“It's me, Kristopher. It's really me. I came to rescue you. Please tell me I'm not too late.”

Adam buried his head in Kris's chest and Kris felt his tears soak into his shirt. “I'm...” he tried to say he was sorry for making Adam sad, but the world began to dim. “Doc...tor, I'm sor....” He couldn't speak and could barely move as his tired body began to shut down. He closed his eyes briefly, and when he opened them, it was to red lights flashing and an alarm shrilling in his ears.

“Ahh, they've finally discovered I'm here.” He hoisted Kris into his arms, and Kris mustered enough energy to wrap his around Adam's neck. “Let's get outta here, huh?”

As Adam ran through the winding halls, Kris ducked his head against his neck. All the movement was making him woozy. Pressing right up against his Doctor was an added bonus. His Doctor.

Whenever someone started running towards them in the hall, Adam would duck into small alcoves that frequently dotted the walls. “We're almost there,” Adam whispered against Kris's ear during one of these hide-y moments. “The TARDIS is in a room just around the corner.”

Kris nodded and snuggled in tighter against Adam.

“All right, it looks clear now.” Adam peeked into the hall and, seeing nothing, he began to run towards the end. They were almost there when someone shouted from behind them, “Hey! Stop right there!”

Adam didn't stop. He began running faster. Their pursuer ran faster as well. They were ten feet from the corner when a group of people turned it in front of them. Adam came to an abrupt halt. They were surrounded on both sides. “Didn't think it would be that easy, did you Doctor?” The men parted, letting through the man who had been the first to torture Kris. “We're not stupid. We knew you were here the moment your TARDIS landed.”

Adam laughed. “Don't start lying to me. If you had known, then I wouldn't have been able to get to Kristopher without you detecting me.”

“Oh no. You've figured it out. You've cracked our security. Or you would have, if this hadn't been our plan all along. We never wanted to capture you. You've played right into our hands. Letting you escape with Kris is all part of the Master Plan.”

“The Master Plan?” Adam asked warily.

“Yes,” the man laughed. “Quite cleverly named too, as you're about to find out really soon.” He stepped aside and motioned for his men to do the same. “After you Doctor.”

“What's the catch?”

“No catch. You can just walk right out.” Adam hesitated for only a second before walking into the open and waiting TARDIS. “Oh wait!” the man said right as he walked in. “There is one catch. You see that bracelet around Kris's wrist?” Kris looked at his wrist warily and did indeed see the bracelet. The man lifted a small remote with a single button. “It's set to send one more shock of pain through Kris's body. Just enough to kill him.”

Adam set Kris down on the TARDIS floor and ran to the control panel to start her up. “I won't give you the chance!” he shouted as the door slammed shut. 

Kris heard the Krtsch-Krtsch of the TARDIS escaping into time and space. “Well, that was a close one,” Kris said as he hoisted himself up onto his elbows. His strength was slowly returning. “I knew you'd come to find me.”

Adam kneeled down in front of Kris. “Of course I did, Kristopher.” He stroked Kris's cheek softly. “I will always find you.”

Kris leaned into the touch happily and was about to reach out himself when the bracelet beeped once...twice...three times. “Adam, I...,” he started in a panic before he felt his heart gripped tightly in agony. His words turned into screams.

“Kristopher?!” Adam panicked. “Kristopher, please no!” He lifted Kris's wrist and tried to pry the bracelet off. It wouldn't budge. He took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the opening. “Come on,” he urged. Finally, the bracelet snapped off and the pain stopped. “Kristopher, are you okay?”

“Adam?” Kris reached out for the Doctor. He hadn't lost the strength to talk like last time, but he could tell that he wouldn't be surviving this. “I love you, Adam,” he said. “I'm sorry for ever doubting you. You are my Doctor, and you always will be.”

Tears were flowing freely down Adam's face. “Don't give up, Kristopher,” he begged. “You have to fight. You can make it through this.” 

“I don't think I can.” Kris closed his eyes in defeat.

“If I had only arrived to save you sooner, maybe you would have had the strength left to fight.” Adam's body seemed to crumple in on itself. “It's all my fault.”

“No, it's not,” Kris asserted. “Don't you ever think that. I wouldn't change anything about my time with you for the world. Besides, this isn't the last time we'll be together. You'll be seeing me again real soon.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Kris smiled at the memory. “Our first kiss,” he sighed. “Remember when I ran into somebody on Amare?”

“Yes?”

“Well, that person was you. Only I didn't recognize you yet because you hadn't regenerated. You visit me in this form. My first kiss with you and your last kiss with me.”

“No, don't talk like that. I'll find a way to save you. I'll travel to the ends of the universe to save you.”

“You've already saved me. When we first met, I didn't want to live anymore. Now, I would give anything to continue living. You saved me from my own misery. Thank you.” Kris took a rattling breath and kissed Adam's hand before exhaling and closing his eyes. 

“Kris?” Adam shook him gently. “Kris, please don't die. You can't. Just once, please, let someone I love live. Please!” This last he pleaded to the universe. “Ple-e-ese,” he sobbed. When Kris didn't open his eyes, Adam reluctantly got up and directed the TARDIS to Amare all those months ago. 

Kris felt the bump of the TARDIS landing and forced his eyes open to see a silently crying Adam exiting through the door. Something was burning hot in Kris's pocket. He reached in and pulled out his Grandfather's fob watch. It was shining brightly. “What's going on?” Kris whispered softly. He opened the watch and unleashed a golden mist, which quickly enveloped his body. “What...?” he managed to say before all his muscles seized up. He felt the mist travelling his body, healing all of his wounds and leaving no pain in its wake.

Through the golden glaze, he saw Adam reenter the TARDIS. “Kris?” he asked, bewildered.

“Adam?” Kris squeaked. “What's happening to me?” He stood and took a step towards Adam, looking down at his glowing hands. Adam was about to say something when the light pulsed, cutting him off and causing Kris to yelp in surprise. As the light engulfed him, his mind was inundated with images of past lives. Lives he didn't remember living, but all of a sudden did remember. All the different men he had been, all the places he had travelled, all the times he and the Doctor had crossed paths. That's when a name hit him, his name: The Master. As the light faded and he gazed at the man he had been traveling with, the man he loved, he could only think about how much he hated the Doctor.

As soon as the hatred started flooding through his heart, he tried to force it to stop. “No, I'm Kris. Not the Master, Kris!” he shouted, hoping his will would keep it away. He saw Adam gasp and reach for his sonic when he heard who Kris really was, but Kris wasn't too focused on that right now. He was working to reclaim his very soul from the evil man who wanted to consume it. The evil man who was also, apparently, himself.

“But I have a family. I've known them my whole life and they've known me.”

“Wrong.” It was his voice and mouth that said it, but it wasn't him. It seemed that some Gollum stuff was about to go down. “I implanted those memories in my head. The Doctor would have been suspicious if I didn't have a good enough back story. He had to trust me completely.”

“Why are you doing this to me? I'm not you. I'm my own person.”

“I created you,” the Master said. “You only exist because I say so. I'll kill you just as quickly.”

Kris looked up at Adam, who was still standing on guard and watching, engrossed in the drama playing out before him. Even though this moment would define their relationship forever, he still had that gleam in his eye that shone whenever there was an adventure. It was what Kris loved most about him; no matter how tough things got, Adam would always see the excitement. It was this that motivated Kris to push back against the Master with everything in him. “I won't let you kill me. I won't let you take over to kill the Doctor. And I won't let you evil continue any longer!” Kris strode over to Adam and pulled him down into a kiss, in which he poured all of his goodness and love. Adam, seeming to grasp exactly what Kris was doing, gave back all the love in him as well. The Master tried to pull away from Adam, but Kris held on tight. He would never give in. Finally, Kris felt the golden mist start to fade and take the Master along with it. He broke away slowly once he no longer felt any traces of the evil and hatred of the Master.

“Kris?” Adam asked warily.

“I did it, Adam! I pushed him out. I claimed his body as my own!”

Adam looked at him closely for a few seconds before grabbing something sharp and making a small cut on Kris's arm, which immediately glowed golden and healed up before his eyes.

“What was that for?' Kris asked, confused.

“I wanted to see. Now that the Master is gone for good and you're in his place, I wanted to know if you were still a Timelord.”

“And am I?”

“Yes.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that we truly can be together forever. I never have to lose the one thing I love most ever again.” With this, Adam started crying anew, only, this time, they were out of happiness. “For once, I get something good. Thank you, Universe.”

Kris hugged him close and began to cry too. He may not have been the Master anymore, but he still remembered all of his previous lives. All that time spent alone after their planet had been destroyed. All the times he just wanted someone to share his eternity with. He had finally found the perfect person. And that person had been there all along.

“So, what do you say, Kristopher?” Adam asked. “Ready for another adventure?”

“Always,” Kris whispered against Adam's lips. “Always.”


End file.
